Doctor Of Conspiracy
by F.F. Black
Summary: A Drabble/Ficlet Collection.


**Personagem: **Joshua/Lisa**  
**

**Gênero: **Drama

**Classificação:** K

**Observações: **Drabbles e ficlets escritas através de _linhas _cedidas por autoras de fanfics.

FANFIC NÃO BETADA! Tentei ler e reler para ver se não tinha nenhum erro, espero que tenha retirado os mais aterrorizantes...

* * *

**Linha I**

_John May_

Tudo começou pelo Tyler e da maneira de se comportar perante ela e de expressar suas emoções.

_Emoções._ A emoção humana.

Tyler era o sentimento inverso de Lisa, que não sabia sentir.

"_Quando você sentir pela primeira vez, Joshua, perceberá o quão importante isso significa para qualquer um", _John May disse uma vez_ "Já olhou alguma vez para a água escorrendo por entre seus dedos e a luz que ela emite quando o Sol bate?", _ele vira-se para encará-lo_ "Ou então, por falta de lógica, seus pelos arrepiam quando uma garota toca sua pele e o encara profundamente como se quisesse enxergar através de você?", _Joshua apenas baixa a cabeça, _"Pois eu já senti." _E John sorri como se uma lembrança chegasse em sua mente brevemente.

John May sabia o que dizia, embora Joshua nunca tivesse sentido. Desde o início sabia que John era diferente de sua raça.

As mãos de Tyler tocaram o rosto de Lisa com ternura dentro da sala do FBI e ela o abraçou.

Através do vidro ele a estudava mais a fundo ignorando a presença de Erica que havia postado ao seu lado em busca de respostas.

"Anna fez isso a Lisa.", respondeu.

"_Anna sempre teve um propósito em mente.", _começou _"deste a ultima vez que veio a Terra, pude ter certeza disso. Ela está aqui para exterminar a raça humana, para mostrar quem realmente está no comando. Isso é uma guerra de Leões contra Formigas", _então abaixa a cabeça, balançando de um lado para o outro com um ar sorridente_ "Você já viu algum leão em toda sua vida, Joshua?"_

Certa vez, caminhando em direção ao Hospital em que estava infiltrado como residente, parou em uma fonte próxima ao parque. Agiu por impulso quando ajoelhava em frente e mergulhava sua mão na água, erguendo logo em seguida.

A água escorria por entre seus dedos fazendo com que o reflexo da luz batesse nas milhares de gotas que caíam, transformando aquele líquido transparente em algo brilhante, como prata. Como os olhos daquela mãe que, em algumas semanas atrás, o abraçou quando tinha descoberto que a filha não estava doente.

De repente seu peito encheu-se de algo que não soube explicar ao certo. Como se um simples ato de ver a água o deixasse em transe.

Naquele momento soube que John estava certo.

Aquilo era sentir.

Havia o encontrado no caminho e tinha a obrigação de perguntar do porquê de ter mentido para Anna com relação a reprovação do teste de empatia , "Joshua", parou em frente, evitava olhar para seus olhos para melhor estruturação das palavras, "Porque?" , e esta foi a única coisa que soube dizer como se fosse a opção mais adequada para não mostrar alguma reação contrária.

E ele aproximou devagar fazendo com que o encarasse, sem desviar olhos dos dela, "Porque um dia vou pedir um favor, e você fará"

Sabia que o teste que ela fizera provava muita coisa.

"_Terão uns que a apoiarão e terão outros que saberão o que ela realmente quer. Então você vai ter que escolher em qual lado da guerra ficará"_, acenou com a cabeça em seguida _"Ficarei esperando sua decisão, Joshua"._

"Se os ovos de minha mãe pudessem chocar agora, os soldados destruiriam a Quinta Coluna ?"

"Sim, destruiriam." E o som daquelas palavras saiu com a certeza de uma resposta.

Foi neste instante que soube que Lisa mudara.

"_No momento não seremos capazes de matar nossa própria espécie, de aniquilar os que forem contra nós. Mas devemos fazer. Para o bem da Quinta Coluna. Para o bem de todos nós..."_

Lisa recusou a aceitar o fato de assassinar sua raça, porém ele não tinha mais tempo.

Estava na hora de Lisa escolher em qual lado ficar.

A conhecia desde que nascera e sempre soube que possuía todas as características humanas e, quando suas emoções apareceram, não descartou a possibilidade dela ser uma forte aliada.

Passou a confiar nela.

"_Estou pronto". disse " O que posso fazer para que Anna não tente algo contra os humanos?_

_John May apenas sorri satisfeito._

"_Você é muito corajoso, Joshua"_

Não podia ficar esperando que tudo acontecesse fora de suas vistas, fora dos planos, aguardando que todos os infiltrados da Quinta Coluna fossem esfolados vivos por uma linha que foi traçada errada. Não podia perder o que deveria ser feito.

A porta do laboratório abriu e ele girou o pescoço.

"Lisa?"

"Joshua, o que aconteceu?"

"Dacker armou para nós, se você me tirar daqui posso causar distração a eles"

Ela levanta e abaixa a cabeça positivamente, recusou olhar no fundo dos olhos dele e o mesmo não entendeu porquê.

"Precisava escolher um dos lados e escolhi", então entendeu que a ausência de olhares era porque Lisa sentia medo. "Como posso te tirar daí?"

A instruiu revelando o segredo para que pudesse tira-lo dalí. Quando Lisa escutara a frase secreta, engolira a seco incomodada, porém fez o que lhe foi pedido.

"O que você fará?", perguntou.

"O que for preciso", respondeu exalando o ar com força. Ninguém podia saber sobre ela. Ninguém. "Esperarei por 15 minutos para não suspeitarem de você", caminhava em direção a porta quando a jovem o impediu.

Lisa inspirou devagar e pousou a ponta de seus dedos em seu queixo, cruzando os azuis profundos com os castanhos dele.

"Você é muito corajoso, Joshua".

Permaneceu lá, assustado com aquele toque singelo dela, e sorriu de forma sincera. Os pelos de seu braço se arrepiou de modo que não soube o que dizer, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"_...seus pelos se arrepiam quando uma garota toca sua pele..."_

Não entendeu que tipo de coisa havia sentido na hora quando voltou a encarar aqueles olhos apreensivos, da mesma forma que não entendeu porque sua expressão diante dela era de um vassalo que faria de tudo pelo seu nome, mas compreendera que agora ela passou a acreditar no que ele acreditava.

Joshua, por um breve momento, sentiu o que Tyler sentiu.


End file.
